Shylight
by x32degreefaminex
Summary: Deadward Sullen is trapped in the horrible town of Sporks,Montana where no one understands him; even after his 200 years of teenage angst. Especially not Miss Annabell Goose. Misery ensues.
1. Chapter 1

(to be read in an emo accent)

Deadward Sullen walked this forest path often. Particularly because he knew it was purely lost from the knowledge of anyone else still breathing. Habitually the strolls were to escape the pining he kept abandoned deep inside the amplifying blackness in his heart. Other times he lusted for the silence because, if there was a god, he knew how much Deadward required refuge from his chatter-some conformist family.

(In British Narrator accent)

You see, Deadward isn't like you or I, he feels the emotions of the dark and, in a way, is a creature of it. Bound by the tales spun by the fearful on chilled nights long ago his kind has been placed gently aside from ours. Maybe, above our own, is a more correct way of putting it. For quite frequently, his kind must feed, and it is not that which has upset the natural balance but the choices of his family not to devour nature's chosen prey.

Deadward's life, however peculiar, is about to take an unanticipated ride through blindness and even stranger times by the arrival of a Miss Annabell Goose to the isolated town of Sporks, Montana.

Deadward awoke and brushed a raven tress of hair across his forehead into position with the rest of his bangs that slid slanted down his face concealing one shocking blurple eye. Still groggy from sleep he tumbled out of bed and landed face down on the floor muttering something about the accursed darkness and being tied to this miserable world. He then proceeded to crawl dejectedly to the bathroom where he just rolled around in the shower water instead of actually bathing. Next he crawled to his dresser which was knocked over on its side and pulled out a black Maxwell Demon tee-shirt and a charcoal colored pair of skinny jeans. He then jetted down stairs toboggan-style as his siblings passed him in his every day routine. He actually stood up when he reached the breakfast table. He declared that the food chain was oppressing him and then fell face down in his cereal which he had bought himself, chiefly because he couldn't eat it anyway, because he was a vegan vampire. His sister Ally and brother Wilbur, among the others were putting on their shoes and gathering their things as their "parents" reminded them of their badminton game scheduled for that weekend. They seemed to pay no attention to poor little Deadward whose morning protests could only be heard through bubbles in the milk.

When it was time to go Deadward pulled his sickly looking pale face out of the cereal bowl and boarded the Sullen mobile that was school-bound. How he _hated_ to even imagine _that_ place. Just thinking about it made him foam angrily at the mouth like a rabid squirrel. His surrounding siblings inched further down the seat slightly disturbed at this sight. All of the angst and awkwardness of being a teenager had cycled inside his mind for over 200 years and he still couldn't get it right! "UGGGGGGGH" Deadward squirmed and twitched at the acquired hate until his parents had to tie him down to the seat with their shoelaces. When the Sullen children reached the school they carefully removed Deadward from the seat and quietly dropped him inside the window of his first period class where he rolled under his desk. "Here early again Deadward" sighed the teacher and dropped a heavy pile of paper work down on his desk with a loud THWAK that reminded Deadward of other thawks he has heard in the past. Deadward stared down the teacher as he chewed through the thick, silver tape that had been placed across his agile mouth until the bell rang. Deadward escaped the last of his bindings but lingered under the desk as the rest of the students filed in. He despised this class with the loathing hate of a thousand flaming puppies.

The second bell rang and the teacher closed the door but a few seconds later there came a frenzied knocking upon it. "Students attention please, said the teacher as he let a short girl in, we will begin today with the introduction of a new student, Miss Annabell Goose, from Minnesota." Hello Annabell" droned the class and the cute high school girl beamed back and replied in a thick Minnesota accent consisting of many rounded vowels. Deadward squirmed on the sullied tile floor. "Well Miss Goose, asserted the teacher, you can take the lovely plot of real estate next to Mr. Sullen since he's the weird kid and nobody else wants to sit next to him. Annabell sauntered over to the desk and the teacher started his lecture. She peered under the desk to see a quite attractive looking boy glaring back at her with one blurple eye twitching relentlessly. Annabell's attention was redirected to the lesson after the gorgeous boy began hissing at her.

Now, you may be wondering why exactly Deadward is acting this way. I'll have you know that this manner of mind-set was not always the case. Deadward used to be quite the frolicsome young man. Just a year ago he was on top of the world. Then something happened to one of the Sullen siblings that Deadward could not fathom; something so horribly ghastly it was it was difficult for him to even think of think of thinking of it. And now, under the greatest discretion I will let you in on what happened……the eldest Sullen sibling.….got a life…and a job…and _moved out_! (DUN, DUN, DUN)

The teacher began passing out worksheets of kinematics to the students and once again Annabell looked under the desk. "Aren't yoou going too-, ""Just throw them under the desk" stated the teacher as a few pieces of paper landed on the sleek science desk. In protest Deadward writhed around and pulled him self up onto the chair where he sat with his back arched. He clamped his hand over his mouth like he was going to vomit and several times almost did. His mind once again fell into the dark, black abyss of endless shadowed times which are concepts so large they actually have cindered dusty shadows and must feed on the blackest pain of the darkest depths of melancholy, dejection and misery that leaves all hope swept away under the smothering rug of suffocating listlessness where only mortal demons dwell as an inescapable realm of fornication of the mind and the strongest warrior is left crying for sanctuary, which for only a moment it had strayed.

Annabell looked over at beautiful young man and introduced herself; "Heloo there I'm Annabell and I'm from Minnesoota, we get a loot of snoo there." Deadward simply scowled at her and remarked "My soul is more frozen than your pathetic Minnesota snow," then slammed his face down on the desk and did nothing more for the rest of the class period class period.

At lunch Annabell found a group of girls to sit with and several times she caught Deadward's sparkling blurple eye. She soon realized when he fell over onto the floor that he was actually sleeping with his eyes open. None of the others at his table bothered to pick him up. She asked the other girls about him and they replied by telling the story of his family and how he had 5 siblings that attended the school. Annabell peered over to see one of the Sullen siblings drawing a mustache on his own face with a black permanent marker. Her friend explained that they were all adopted and lived way out in the woods," like Yoda did when he was hiding from the Jedi of the dark side." She insisted that she had driven past their house one day on her way the town market and seen them all jumping through the trees like Jedi in training. Then she went on to say that she had seen another local boy turn off his "cloaking device" and turn into Chewbacca. Needless to say after those remarks Annabell stopped listening to this girl in particular and chatted with gaiety to some of the others at her table.

As you will come to see the Sullen clan is quite eccentric indeed! In fact we have a song in the narrator universe to describe them!!! It goes:

Here's the story, of some weird lady, who was on a quest for a vampire husband of her own. She soon found him and they adopted a bunch of other nerds. Here's the story of a vampire named Sullen who was busy avoiding many medical malpractice suites! So he decided to become a vegetarian and then some more stuff happened. And by some point, they had collected 7 children, they knew it wasn't enough to form a cult, but this odd group must somehow form a family And that's how they all became normal except for Deadward.

The end of the day inched nearer and nearer and soon night came and once again swallowed by the sun again and again. A week had passed and Deadward had neglected to show up for his first period class each time. Annabell became distraught with trying to catch up with lessons of the devilish physics lacking a lab partner to aid her. His mysterious aura had enthralled her and just somehow the lack of his presence made him seem even more ….super juicy delicious.

* * *

A.N. ummm..yeah...I wrote this cause i was bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Shylight Chapter 2 (To also be read in an emo accent)

The following Monday Deadward returned to school. The winds of change were whisking up the fallen yellow leaves and the same feeling through his sullen heart. He sensed that the asphyxiatingdarkness may soon be lifted like the veil of a bride on her forsaken binding day. The next moment a sleazy, white van hustled through the scummy Sporks High parking lot dodging students like an asylum escapee leaps from its captors. The vehicle had the words "CONTAINS PUPPIES" printed on the side in official looking black letters, blurred by its velocity. Miss Annabell Goose bent down to tie a rainbow-plaid shoe and settled directly in its path. The horrible mechanical monster sped along in her direction. It was just about ready to consume her beneath its rubbery wheels of fatality when she looked up and let out a thunderous scream. Time decelerated. Destiny was coming for her and candy, spewing from the windows of the van, took out on- looking bystanders. In the very last seconds the truck swerved out of the way and ploughed directly into Deadward.

The next thing he knew the scrawny vampire was sailing weightlessly through the air and the entire school behind him had burst with giggles of glee such as: "Ha-ha, that kid is flying" and "Yes, he is in the air". But Deadward was only a fledgling for a few more moments until he came crashing down to a leafy clearing in the forest and fell into the soggy, verdant foliage. He twitched for several minutes after his landing and was bit by a fluffy, white bunny which then scampered off into the brush. The last thing he saw was the world locking up its light in the forbidden box of mysterious stuff; pondering if the sexy cannibals of death would soon come to tear him limb from limb.

"Helloo? Are yoou ookay," piped that _appalling_ Minnesota accent that sounded as if one had placed an ear adjacent to a buzz saw on steroids that liked to yell things at small children. Deadward groaned in agony then opened his dazzlingly hollowed eyes. Annabell was hovering over him with a ridiculous look on her face. She was staring straight at his fangs. Deadward didn't care. He was preoccupied enough with being swallowed alive by the viscous forest mud that apparently had a voracious appetite for young boys in tight pants. When Deadward did not respond she backed up a bit and began to look around at squirrels falling out of the trees. "I think a storm's coming she muttered."

A few moments of silence had passed. Then without a stitch of warning the quiet was shattered like the fallow bone of a clown tumbling down an elevator shaft. "VILE MUD CONCOCTION," Deadward howled, while catching the attention of the entire forest clearing with words sparkling like stars, "we are both forsaken to wither in the sun! _But_ before you claim me I shall make my final mark in this world!" An extremely serious look grew across his face. His eyes squinted, the skin around his mouth grew taught, and he began to wave his arms and legs up and down wildly in all intentions of making a mud angel. As suddenly as it had started, the flailing ceased and Annabell, from a distance, looked apprehensively across to where he rested. Deadward then miraculously freed himself from the mud began rolling furiously about the clearing. He took down saplings and leveled shrubs and the happy pink wild flowers he instantly loathed so much because of their happy, preppy, peppiness. Finally he concluded with the avid chase and eventual flattening of the fluffy rabbit that had bit him earlier, while whispering words of sweet revenge. He then stood and glared at _her_ and then in every direction because he had a concussion from his fall. He glared at the trees, the flattened rabbit, at the mud, and finally back to Annabell.

For a moment no one spoke but the wind. Then Annabell lifted her tiny voice. Deadward had been dreading this moment since she had arrived in Sporks. He glowered through the eye uncovered by inky bangs and held his breath. "You're incredibly emaciated and emotionally unstable," she said. "Your pale skin makes me question if yoou recently escaped a potato famine. Your eyes are blurple and of instead of talking you hiss at me. You smash your face into food and while you sleep at lunch your brothers pour milk into your nose. When the sun comes out you make gurgling noises and hide under bushes…How old are you?" "VAMPIRE," Deadward shouted and tottered about, still dizzy and twitching from his concussion. Annabell stared at him; confused beyond all recognition. "No I meant- "A WHILE," Deadward blurted out. "I'VE COME TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE," she raised her voice! "SEVENTEEN," yelled Deadward. "Yeah well n-""VAMPIRE!" "EXACTLY!" cried Annabell! "SEVENTEEN," bellowed Deadward again. "Deadward," she commanded, "A WHILE" hollered the gaunt vampire and then smashed his face into an angry looking tree.

He was once again on the ground. Blurple stared up at brown. Deadward's dizziness passed momentarily. "You…really believe you understand meh," he asked? "Perhaps," uttered Annabell and put out a doodled-on hand which he accepted on his way to his feet. "Then interrogate me to the deepest depths of my soul, which contain voices that tell me to throw rocks at old people…what is it that I feed on???" Her eyes grew doe like. "Yoou're too frail…"she murmured… "Whaaaat," he whined in a declaratory fashion. "Blood," she said almost as a wisp of air. Deadward looked up at her, through his brow, as if insulted.

"No you crazy floozy I'm a vegan, blood is for brainless conformists." "Soo…like, yoou eat, like… cauliflower" she questioned? NO! Well, everything but that, Cauliflower makes snakes explode." "Oh, ookay," said Annabell. "So do you like really accept meh as, like, not just some freaky weird kid who gets hit by cars and bound and gagged by his family when he can't stop spazing from the unmentionable abysmal abyss of unreachable pity, sorrow and sometimes poetic irony in which I have fallen, " he asked shyly in a feather soft voice. "_Yoou bet-cha_," Annabell exclaimed then winked! Deadward cringed but figured she was the only one in Sporks that would even come close to understanding his foreign ways. "Come and see," he yelled, at the top of this ridge," he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her along behind him on the forest floor over rocks and pointed sticks and a couple of dead animals," there's something I need you to see!" "What," she exclaimed happily!?

Annabell couldn't believe it an' stuff . She was completely under the influence oof of his delicate features and sooper juicy butt, which she had a fabulous view of from here. HAWT. He was too-tally the most goorgeous boy she had ever seen, don't cha know. She was transfixed by his alluring charm; as if in a trance. She just drug along behind him on the ground looking at his beautiful frame in complete serenity. All sound was froozen and time sloowed. Annabell smiled up at him the whole way, oover twigs and roots and the caucus of a dead deer: and he was beautiful the whole entire time.

Finally they reached the top. Deadward compulsively took a worn down looking spot and began muttering to himself. He pulled a shabby piece of paper from his pocket and gazed longingly at it with a single neglected tear in his luminously, depressing eye. He recited:

what have you ruined?  
a dim and ghostly cloud of abandonment

hovers over us as perceptions diminish.  
once we drank of paradise,  
wide-eyed and innocent, like children,  
but your heart soured

and you fell away as  
a frail morass of bitterness.

and it vanished;

our life before this -  
drops of blood follow bone, follow death,  
love burnt to ashes

flew away to an unfamiliar city,  
in a torrent of sorrow,  
i still love you.

"I just crapped my pants," said Annabell, It's so beautiful." She looked over at him eagerly. "Was it for-"

"No, not for you, replied Deadward, "for…someone else." They both shared a moment of distaste. A vulture plummeted from out of the sky and its head fell off. "I have something to show you," he said. "This is…the reason why we can't be seen in the sunlight. He paused for a moment. The normal folk would throw things at us. One time my brother Wilbur got a cat stuck to his butt for about a week. This is the extent of our curse..."

He flung off his shirt to reveal a surprisingly built body for such a scrawny, skeletal frame. Abruptly the wind picked up in the bushes and foot steps could be heard all around. At first nothing was seen as their source. Then the clouds parted and the sunlight hit his pale, pastel skin. The daylight lit up his whole face; it was ghostly and pure. The grey eye shadow on his wide lids glittered. The contrast between his black hair and white body was blinding. He let out a sigh as if anticipating the worst. Then the wind bellowed more violently and the bushes rattled. Finally it came.

"OH YEAH TAKE IT OFF BABY! WHOO!" Suddenly they were encircled by stylishly dressed, well groomed, extremely attractive men, each standing about 30 yards away in every conceivable direction. "OH YEAH," Each shouted one at a time. There were so many of them. Where did they all come from? Annabell tossed these questions through her head like a hamster being flung from its wheel. "What's going on I don't understand, Deadward," blared out Annabel but her cries were over shadowed amongst the mellow ruckus. "CHECK YOU OUT," one shouted

"**THIS IS WHAT I AM**," roared Deadward. The men began samba dancing around them in horrible circles. The voices grew louder and louder as if to drown the world in argyle sweater vests and chocolate loafers. Deadward's world began spinning at vomit inducing speeds and his life flashed before his eyes. He saw the cow he petted last week. He saw His adopted parents and siblings barking at the television set like walruses. He saw himself feeding cauliflower to snakes in Ireland. He saw his brother S-….Annabell? Her face was flashing through his memories. He could hear distant thunder somewhere very, very far away… but the words "YOU BET-CHA," echoed round and round inside his head. He confronted, miserably, that his time here was not over. He woke up later, in a hospital bed, with his brother Wilbur staring at him with cheese-curls stuffed up his nose.

* * *

A.N. yup


	3. Chapter 3

Shylight Chapter 3

(to be read in an emo accent)

"Why do you have cheese up your nose," asked the half dreaming vegan.

"Makes me look more stylish," said Wilbur in a nasally voice. 'Sides they're cheese _curls_" he remarked, lost somewhere between Deadward and the window. Deadward wondered how someone so mentally inferior could be his superior by age and turned in his oppressive hospital bed. His mind flitted in and out of consciousness for the next three hours.

He finally opened his eyes and spotted his brother's beguiling face leering over him with a psychotic smile and horrendous gleaming eyes abstracted by the foreshortening of his cheek bones. One slimy cheese curl dropped onto Deadward's pallid forehead. The lights flickered. The room was bathed in a powerful crimson gloom. Devoid of all reason or meaning he was suddenly surrounded by his spook-tastic family. His father held a dismembered leg high in the air. His sister was singing in an eerie opera voice and somewhere from the back of the room someone screamed; "FOOTBALL!!!"

"Deadward, what _is_ this," sang his father as he pointed to the doorway with the severed leg. Annabell was standing there, blowing bubbles through a straw into a carton of chocolate milk. The family gasped and Annabell choked a little on the milk causing it to splatter up onto her glasses and run down her face.

"Hellooo," she said and waved.

"Oh _that _remarked Deadward and trailed off on something about a collection of rubix cubes under his bed with all of the stickers removed so that the only answer was darkness.

Yes, _that_ retaliated his father.

"I believe- that is a fruit cake, I've never seen it before in my life," remarked the hospitalized vampire and slung his arm over his forehead in a dramatic fashion. The entire family turned to see Wilbur successfully shoving his face through the center of a fruitcake and beaming. They turned back to the bed and Deadward was gone.

Deadward hijacked the closest gurney he could find, despite the fact that it had an unconscious patient on it, and built up enough speed to coast down the long, long hallway. After a few moments the patient began to stir. Deadward looked down to find an angry, goth, biker man with a pipe protruding from his forehead. He was glaring up at Deadward and gnashing his teeth like a snarling grandpa too with much dencher cream. In reaction, Deadward screamed like a prissy little school girl. This sound was channeled directly through the pipe, sending vibrations into the angry goth biker's brain so he began flailing around and shrieking; "MY BRAIN!"

"Oh shut up! You have no right to complain," commanded Deadward, apathetically, of course. The two fugitives sailed by doorways and ambiguously gendered nurses until they turned a corner and heard a loud "OOCH," come from the bottom of the stretcher.

"WHOO GOES THAR," bellowed the severely confused biker.

"It's MEEE," declared Annabell's voice. Deadward screamed aloud and the severely perturbed biker thrashed until the gurney flipped over.

The next thing they knew, the family heard a ruckus coming from the hallway. Deadward and Annabell were having a slap fight and the janitors were placing bets on the creepy kid getting his butt whooped. Unfortunately for them, the squall ended with Annabell looking into Deadward's shining, blurple eyes for too long, becoming entranced, and forgetting how to breathe. Both teens were dragged home by their parents. Annabell was grounded for a week. Deadward was buried.

The rest of the week the two avoided each other like a man on his death bed avoids Kanye West. Deadward, recovering from his super massive memory deleting concussion, was not all that sure what he had told Annabell and didn't want to take any chances of her finding out his funky secrets. Because Annabell was grounded, she couldn't go to the dance the next Saturday night. Her father, Butch, _had_ allowed her to help her friends pick out their dresses that Friday. It was mostly because he didn't want her girly butt nagging him while he watched football with his man-friends.

Deadward had escaped his shallow grave of chastisement and was walking down the street in town after being chased by cougars of both varieties. He had some spare cash on him so he decided to go shopping. After getting stuck in several revolving doors, eating a rock, and nearly being mugged in the clearance section of Hot Topic by a suspiciously confused skater kid he had finally had enough. Deadward skipped as angrily as he could out of the mall. _That_ would show them. As soon as he left, the pasty vampire made eye contact with a ferociously insane looking man standing across the street. The man had wiry red hair, angry eyes, and a straw hat. They stared each other down for two whole hours. It took Deadward that entire time to realize that the man was actually a cardboard cutout of Vincent Van Gogh. And by _that_ time the usually grey skies of Sporks had been blackened due to the retreat of the sun and the shift of the world. Either that or a giant monster, created by the CIA, had stolen the shiny-disk out of the sky, Deadward had his theories…

It was then that the fragile young Deadward was spied by a group of bad-boys. They had long, unkempt hair, leather jackets, black skinny jeans and tee-shirts of their favorite rock bands like Disturbed, Nirvana, and The Sexy Muffin Blasters. Deadward walked faster. The bad-boys walked faster. They called after him in silky, youthful voices. "Hey there you look like you can you help us," said one of the bad-boys. "Yeah, said another, we can't read maps, you look like a pretty good map reader, if you know what I mean." Ready to defend himself in another slap fight Deadward turned and prepped himself for the worst.

Deadward suddenly realized how attractive the bad-boys were. His mind tangled with memories and confusing emotions. In his enraged state he thought he'd take a chance. Finally he did a full turn and prepared for a struggle. He closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst. The next thing he knew, a map was thrust into his delicate hands followed by a curt" thanks dude, we're really lost." Before Deadward could even react a dark, caped body obscured the moonlight shining about the top of the building and their awesomely styled hair. The figure expelled a loud battle cry that sounded something like a piranha in intestinal distress and then launched it's self upon the bad-boys. The next thing Deadward knew, Annabell was beating the bad-boys with her purse screaming "SCOOT!" "SCOOT, YOU HOOLIGANS!" The bad boys fled away in terror, ripping at the streets with their black, spunky chucks. Annabell looked up at Deadward and beamed.

_To be read in a British Narrator Accent_

Hello! Well, it has been a while hasn't it? Forgot about me didn't you? You stupid Yankees. Anyway back to business…

It turns out Annabell had strayed from her shopping cronies to stalk the glorious, young Deadward. (She had spied him through the thrift shop window.) Unfortunately she ended up in a second hand bookstore instead. There she began reading a book called _Twilight_ which wasn't any good so she threw it out of the window and picked up _The Woman with the Silly Walrus Laugh _instead. While trying to impersonate the laugh she inhaled too much dust and ran in circles; hacking up grime all over the place. Then she ended up dashing onto the shop's roof for a breath of fresh air. Within moments the wind swept up her jacket, over her face, and nearly knocked her off of the blasted roof! The good News was that Annabell _exactly_ replicated the legendary 'Walrus laugh'. That's when she spied the oh-so-yummy Deadward and 'saved' him from the bully boys.

_To be read in an emo accent… again _

"You didn't have to save meh," declared Deadward, scowling at Annabell out of the corner of his seductive blurple eye. His voice was so cold. Like the sidewalk after Frosty died. Annabell just stood there not knowing how evaluate the situation. Her Minnesota upbringing had not prepared her for a sassy Montana boy. Right now she was willing to take a midnight train going anywhere. But it wasn't midnight so she couldn't.

The Next thing they knew, Deadward and Annabell were bathed in the sudden amber flare of headlights. A blue jeep pulled up, fanatically driven by Deadward's outrageously blond sister and his half-crazed brother, Elmer, was riding on the roof with a giant net. "FOOT BAAAAWL," he screamed. Then the overly muscled freak of nature lunged at Deadward with the net. Deadward shrieked and ran in twisted circles as his brother cart-wheeled after him at high velocities.

Finally the net was brought down upon the bitter and scrawny teenage boy.

"," said the melodramatic vegan quietly. He was then heaved up into the air and over Elmer's shoulder, trapped within the confines of his utter netty doom. Abruptly Elmer froze. His back was turned on Annabell. Suddenly he spun on the spot and approached the frightened school girl. He swaggered right on up to Annebel's face," THANK YOOU", he bellowed into it and quickly sprinted away. After that, in a single bound, he leapt back to the roof of the jeep and froze in a statuesque position. From there he expelled an offhand "I apologize for the screaming Miss, BUT THE ROIDS GIVE ME RAAAGE!" The jeep speed away into the black, night sky of Sporks,Montana. By the time the last echo of his roars reached the ears of the young Annabell Goose, she was quite shaken and utterly perplexed.


End file.
